


[Podfic of] State of the Union, by drunktuesdays

by shiningartifact



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drunktuesdays: what am I going to NAME it?<br/>drlense: "Knot's Entertainment?"<br/>drlense: "Knot's Landing?"<br/>drlense: "Short attention span but a really stretched out Anus?"<br/>drlense: "My boyfriend does Knot pay attention?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] State of the Union, by drunktuesdays

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [State of the Union](https://archiveofourown.org/works/684099) by [drunktuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/pseuds/drunktuesdays). 



To download the audiobook (M4B), click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1d3bhimhp2ss5j4/State_of_the_Union.m4b)** and then click to download the file.

To download the mp3, click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/b2jll7t31wwbhud/State_of_the_Union.mp3)** and then click to download the file.

Or you can listen here:

Enjoy! As always, I welcome any feedback you've got. If you want to know when I release new podfic, feel free to follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/sa_podfic) or [tumblr](http://sa-podfic.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> Knotting! Hilarious knotting! Seriously, I died of joy when I read this story for the first time. It has EVERYTHING. Witty banter, Stiles POV, so much love, and it answers that pesky question: what do you do while you're stuck to your werewolf boyfriend and you're not tired at ALL and you're boooored omg.
> 
> Seriously, this is fucking hilarious and their relationship is perfect. PERFECT. I love that it's an established relationship and I can't get over how deftly this is written - there's growth and change AND hilarity and hotness! It's the greatest!
> 
> I adore me some drunktuesdays, and if you listen I hope you like it, honey. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal [here](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/63830.html).


End file.
